


Crunch

by Iorhael



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can an olive defeat Alexander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December 1, 2005, Drabble Writing at alexanderfics

Both of his legs folded tightly beneath his body, Hephaestion sat neatly on his heels. Once in a while he stooped to pick up a beady dark eggplant-colored Kalamata olive and popped it into his mouth, letting layers of his velvety dark mane veil over his face and slightly touch the luminously polished marble floor before he straightened up back again. And then he would chew the olive slowly, devouring it as if it were something so heavenly. His lids would gently shut, his jaw working and grinding, sometimes making soft crunching sounds.

At times like this, who would need Alexander?


End file.
